Junior Justice
by man of books and tv
Summary: The world's heroes are being killed. The new genartion of heroes have been deaged and a all new threat has arrived on EARTH!
1. Age part one

**This is my first story so please review. Ben is 17, Danny Fenton is 16, Colin Wagner is 15,Robin is 16 and my OC Sorceress is 17 but they will be twelve for most of the series. **

**Age Ben**

As Ben Tennyson slept in his bed a strange gas hit his bed. His body got smaller and smaller but he did not notice as he reached the size of a twelve year old. He made a small groan and turned his face to the ultratrix a green gantlet with ups* on the centre and some lines that a are usually green but were red at the time. Quickly he changed the hologram to sonic blast* and slammed it down. It didn't work. As he slam he got more and more sleepy and soon shut his is eyes.

**Sorry it was so short but I have writers block.*Universal Plumber symbol.*A blue version of Echo Echo but in stead of sound he fires a bright green balst that could destroy a street four miles away **


	2. Age part two

**The second chapter **

**Age Danny**

Danny Fenton/phantom had just got back from a bad fight with The Cane ghost of cruelty. As soon as he got in to bed he fell asleep and the same thing happen to him. The gas hit him faster than it hit ben with is a feat as it hit ben at the speed of light. As he got smaller he went ghost and back all the time .When it stopped him screamed but no-one heard so he screamed and screamed and screamed before he fell asleep and there was silence again.A man in a labcoat stood and cried as he heard

**Review .**


	3. Age PART THREE

**Part three**

**Age: Colin**

As they returned to Sakkara Colin wondered if Stept was ok for. As he went to bed he wondered how to cheer up his girlfriend. As he fell asleep the same thing happen to him. His powers went nuts and he felt sick. As he was sick some thing watched him and smiled.

**Sorry it was so short but my boarding house master wants me to go to bed bye.**


	4. AGE PART 4

**Sorry it took so long to updated but I had school and homework so here is part 4. I don't own anything but my OC.****RIP DWANYE McDUFFIE**

**Age Robin**

Robin (A.K.A Dick Grayson) was looking down at his team the Teen Titians and said to himself "We need more people if we are going to win this fight" as he said it his mouth spat some more blood to the floor. He was stuck in the medical room for this one. He sighed and wept but he knew that he would be more of a problem than good out there. Suddenly, a man in a Lab coat appeared and said "Yet a again I'm to late to tell not to fight, but I can still turn you twelve at the drop of a hat" a hat appeared out of nowhere and to Robin's surprise it dropped and he got smaller and smaller. Soon he was the size of a twelve and the lab coat man was gone. Robin said "Weird" and was then lost to the world.


	5. Age and the meeting part 1

**Right sorry I have been ignoring this story but my family has been keeping me busy. Here is chapter 5**

**Age and the meeting part 1**

Alice Spinnet (Aka Sorceress) was looking at her little bother Luke rather dangerously. He had just beaten her in a game of Wizard Craft, magic mayhem AND eaten all the pizza. She had been ready to get out her spell book and hex him but then her mom would shout and she would not get her $60.99 to buy tickets to a Justin Bieber concert in London. She sighed knowing that she could not win. But as soon Luke had gone to bed and Alice had fell asleep on the couch a man in a Lab coat appeared and said "Kids these days!" and clicked his fingers. A rush of blue light ran out of his hand (if you don't know who the man is now **you must be mad or you have never watched ben 10: AF or ua) **and hit her. She woke up with a start, grabbed her spell book and chanted"Qwert vertil domanossis" and a burst of purple light meet paradox's head. After he got his head back the right way and made her fall asleep he teleported back in to the time streams.

Ben Kirby Tennyson walked down the stairs to breakfast with more speed then he should have. When he got there his mother saw him and screamed to high heaven.


	6. Meeting part 2

**Chapter 6**

**The meeting part 2**

Ben's mum held him to her chest and cried "why me? Why you? Why ben?"Ben looked at his mom with surprise and started to turn the ultamatrix to the goop hologram and punched the dial in. A green light covered him and bathed the room with light , as green acid covered his body and engulfed him. _What a minute, this is the wrong transformation_ thought Ben now in a panic. But suddenly his body burst into flames, molten rocks started to grow from his wrists up and a familiar sign appeared on his chest. "Heat blast" declared a **VERY **surprised ben. His dad had to think fast and grabbed a fire extinguisher. As he swung the extinguisher a heat blast's head heat blast swung up his arm. Heat blast was to slow and the blow struck his head. Then metal cracked the rock and the foam putout his flames. Ben fell to the floor and a voice laughed form somewhere.

A very confused ben woke up in a huge jet with some other kids. He looked around and smelt some thing and soon everyone was a sleep.


	7. hiatus

**I am sorry to all the people who are reading junior Justice and Area 56 six but I am on holiday so they are now on hiatus until the end of the half term and JJ maybe a lot longer so sorry **


	8. Big Boom

**Sorry I have been of the scene for a while. Disclaimer: Never Will **

Alice groaned as she stood up and looked around. She saw Ben get up and look at her with fear. He glanced at his watch and ran at her with a strange look in his eyes. "Are you ok?" he shouted/asked. "Bruised and battered, but fine" She joked. Ben smiled and went to check on the others. Danny Fenton/Phantom was getting some help from a boy in a multi coloured spandex costume and the other was fine. Alice sighed with relief as the sound of a plane was heard, but Ben and Danny look up with fear and angry as the plane came to land on the sandy desert soil. "WHAT DO YOU WANT VILGAX/VLAD!"Bellowed Ben and Danny with venom. "To welcome you to the base "laughed Vlad madly. "Or what was the base" chuckled Vilgax with a mad smirk. Ben turn the watch to a strange hologram and with an angry cry slammed it down. Green lighting shoot up his arm and down his legs. Orange metal with red strips spread around his body. Jetpack wings shot out his back. Soon he grew to the size Humungousaur and a hockey helmet replaced his head. "**Lightingstorm! **" Shouted Lightingstorm. " **Going** **Ghost**!" Shouted Danny as a white circle appeared at his middle, split up, and went opposite ways. Soon Danny was in his ghost gear and firing ectoplasm blasts with a vengeance at Vlad and Vilgax was barely dodging Ben's storm blasts. "What is going on!" stated Robin with mild confusion as he saw the battle in front of him. The boy next just shrugged and jumped in to the fight with his arms glowing from lighting the was surround his body as he came slamming down on Vilgax. Vlad looked up at this a cried "This is it, Albedo save us, now." The ship door roared open as a monster ran out at Ben. Then Robin having watched the battle till now just throw a smofe bomb hit the transporter in his Belt.


	9. Death of superman

**Disclaimer: READ THE BEGINNING**

Batman was worried. Yes, he Batman could worry. Right now his main worry was that the "clinic"* had not sent a message saying that the kids were ok. Superman was busy but had promised to look for them when he could but had suddenly was called away to deal with the sudden crime wave (Soon after the kids left an electric storm hit a power grid and broke the defenses of the prisons). Bats **were not **going to take Robin's, he means, and the kids' disappearance lying down. He collected Flash and Green Arrow . "So, your saying Batman, that the kids have been kidnapped and you want us to find them as you are so useless that you need us to find them for you" Summarized the Tactless Green Arrow. Batman gave him the Bat-Stare and he shut up.

Superman was used to being on the best teams (like the Avengers, X-Men and Future Foundation) so being ignored when a team was forming was a slap in the face for the man of steel. So yes Batman not choosing him had thrown him but now he was ready to do some investigating on his own. Right now he was in Norway with Superboy due to the natives reporting a weird creature (Big, red and has four arms) so they were sure they had been here. Superboy felt hungry, a feeling he had been feeling more and more often now his initial power rushes were when he noticed Metamorpho ( a senior member of the justice league who personally fought Loki then left the team for The New Avengers).

"Hey, Mr. Mason how its going. Have you and Clint (Hawkeye) found the Red Room group yet" Superboy tried to start a conversation he did not notice Rex's blue swirling new eyes. Then he struck, changing his arms to Kryptonite. Superboy jumped to the side but instantly fell to the ground as the power of kryptonite took hold. Superboy cried to superman for help but then in a random spasm his blood shot eyes hit superman's bloody body his hand on his belt, face covered in scars inflicted by the kryptonite. Superboy now knew what was happening. He was hurtling towards his end. The green Sword came down hard. Superboy closed his eyes for the Last time.


	10. Cry for Justice or the end of watching

Flash was running for his life. Batman was dead, blown up by, well he thought it was Green Arrow but it could be anything. Then there was a thud sound that stopped flash in his tracks. Can you imagine the screech of a car after it hits someone then tries to stop? Well that's what that what that sounded like. "Hello, Flash. Lovely weather we're having" the person who claimed to be Green Arrow said. Flash looked at the sky" It's raining fishy smelling gunk and the sky is drowning with clouds. So, yeah I suppose you could say that" flash tried to joke but that was _slightly _difficult (Slightly mind you) when faced with your armed best friend turned murderer. Green Arrow gave a bored sigh, raised his bow and fired somehow hitting the foolish speedster who forgot to run away

"Green Lantern, Superman, Batman, Flash and Superboy are down. Green Arrow and Metamorpho are MIA," Rattled off Mister Terrific. J'onn listened with a heavy heart then went back to check the sensors. Noticing a splodge on the screen he called Mister Terrific over to take a look. While the stared at it, a glowing hulk of rock hit the watchtower. 100'5 Feet and made of a strange mixture of liquid and gas. As soon as it hit every one starts coughing then laughing . Then Wonder Woman fell to the floor, dead and was soon followed by the rest of the JLU.

And Robin watched this from the computer in the Batcave


	11. If you want, flame

I must apologies to everyone who read these stories. Recently, I have suffered from several medical and mental; complications from a surgery I had last year. Now I have returned to these stories, I find that I have nothing left to say.

So, I am giving them away. It will be first come first serve.


	12. Sorry

**Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry**


End file.
